


Welcome to the Family

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Fleamont thought of Sirius like a son.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Family: Sirius & Fleamont

"Sirius? Can I have a word?"

Sirius, eyes wide like a deer, wordlessly nodded. Fleamont bit back a smile, and inclined his head. James, the rascal, got up to follow, but Fleamont arched a single disapproving brow, and he sunk back into his seat. Mia, he knew, would keep the boy there, so he wouldn't eavesdrop, as was his usual mischievous wont.

Sirius looked terrified to be sitting in Fleamont's Office, and he could only hope that would change with time. He poured them both a whiskey, and Sirius eyed his tumbler with wary surprise.

"You drink it," Fleamont joked. Sirius promptly took a sip. He didn't splutter, but it was to be expected, as Fleamont had suspected that James and Sirius had been getting their own whiskey for years.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about your place in this house," Fleamont began.

"I'm sorry sir!" burst Sirius. "I'm sorry, I said to James that I'd just stay a few days, I won't stay any longer, honest, you don't have to worry."

Fleamont frowned, crossing his arms. "Sirius, what have I told you before about assuming things?"

Sirius gulped. "To assume… is to make an ass out of me and you."

"Quite correct. Now, as I was saying. I'd like to talk to you about your place in this house. It's come to my attention that you're no longer welcome at your family home?"

"They're not my family," Sirius spat, then looked down, abashed. "Yes sir, that's right."

"Hmpf," Fleamont said. Personally, he couldn't see any reason why he would no longer welcome James into his home, but the Blacks had always been a peculiar family.

"Well, in that case, I think we better make you up a permanent room here, don't you think? No son of mine needs to sleep on the floor of James' bedroom. I'm surprised there's space, what with all the mess."

Sirius' jaw gaped open. "Son," he stuttered.

Fleamont nodded decisively. "That's right. For years James has been saying that he thinks of you as his brother, and sadly Mia and I are no longer in good enough health to be providing James with a younger sibling."

"Brother," Sirius mouthed.

"So, I wanted to officially welcome you into our family. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. Mia, and myself, consider you to be our son, and we have for a long while now."

"Really?" Sirius croaked.

"Really," Fleamont replied.

"Oh, sir, thank you sir," Sirius said, his eyes glistening, and threw himself forward into a hug. Fleamont patted him on the back gently, and pretended he hadn't seen the tears at all. He cleared his throat.

"I believe there's some cake for you, in the kitchen, if you like."

"My greatest weakness; cake," Sirius joked.

Fleamont led the way back into the kitchen, giving Sirius some time to collect himself. Mia had obviously broken the news to James, and they were hovering about an enormous chocolate cake, with 'Welcome to the Family' iced into it.

"Alright Siri?" James cried, punching him on the shoulder in what Fleamont presumed was an affectionate manner.

"Yeah," Sirius said, and smiled at Fleamont. "I'm doing just great."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
